1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting an electrical interface such as a small form factor pluggable (SFP) optical transceiver, to a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical assembly used for electrical engagement between a SFP optical transceivers and a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics. (SFP is a kind of agreement of new type optical transceiver). An example of such an electrical assembly is disclosed in FIG. 7. The connector assembly 60 includes a connector 62 and a metal shell 66 surrounding the connector 62. A receiving groove 64 is defined in a front face (not numbered) of the connector 62, for receiving a transceiver. The shell 66 can provide Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding for the connector 62. However, this connector assembly 60 has a shortcoming that there is no fastening means between the connector 62 and the shell 66. When the connector 62 and the shell 66 are assembled together, this thereby can effect reliable engagement between the connector 62 and the shell 6.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional connector assembly 70. The connector assembly 70 comprises a rectangular shell 80 and a plurality of sub-connectors 72 surrounded in the shell 80. Each sub-connector 72 defines two parallel grooves 74 in a front face thereof. However there is also no fastening means between the sub-connector 72 and the shell 80, when the sub-connector 72 is assembled in the shell 80, stability of engagement between the sub-connector 72 and the shell 80 is decreased. Further, when the assembly 70 is mounted to a PCB, terminals 76 and posts 78 of the sub-connector 72 each are inserted into corresponding hole defined in the PCB. During the insertion, each terminal 76 and post 78 overcome an intervene of the terminal 76 and the post 78 with the PCB. Because there is a plurality of sub-connectors 72, thus larger intervene force is generated during the mounting, compared with assembling only one connector to the PCB. The large intervene force is prone to result in damaging the terminals, the posts, or the PCB, or all. This can also affect reliable engagement between the sub-connector 72 and the shell 80.
Therefore, a new electrical connector assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art is desired.